To Meet Again
by SamiReed
Summary: All the cliffhangers are in collage and living together. Except for Shelby, no one has seen her for a year. But when they do are they prepared for what they see.
1. Chapter 1

  
  
Notice: I don't own any of these characters except for the newbies. They all belong to FFC.  
*~*~*  
  
Daisy, Juliet, Auggie, Ezra and Scott all sat in their living room to there dorm. They were sharing a six bedroom dorm. It was more like an apartment but it belonged to the collage they went to. It was also most expensive since it had the most rooms. But they really didn't care as long as they were together. They had just finished watching a movie as Auggie turned it off.  
  
Juliet: That was so good. I love Romeo and Juliet.  
Ezra: (smiling) I like Bobby Joe and Jillian better.  
  
Everybody shook their heads in agreement.  
  
Juliet: ( letting out a happy sigh) You and Shelby were perfect together.  
Scott: ( getting a little upset) Hey, she's the one who left.  
  
It was true. Shelby had left right after graduation. Nobody knew where, they hadn't talked to her since graduation and that was a year ago. She hadn't even kept in touch with Peter and Sophie. No one knew what had happened to her not even Scott and Daisy.   
  
Daisy: Lets just get off that subject.  
Auggie: Daisy's, right. Hey our new roommate is coming tomarrow.  
Ezra: Is it a boy or girl?  
Auggie: Girl  
Scott: (smiling) Hey, who knows maybe it's my long lost love.  
  
Everybody smiled at Scott.   
  
Auggie: Come on guys it's late and we got class tomarrow.   
  
They all got up and headed for their own rooms. Juliet kissed Auggie good night and Daisy did the same to Ezra before the parted. After both of the couple stopped kissing they all went to bed.  
*~*~*  
  
All the cliffhangers were sitting in the living room. It was about lunch. Classes had gotten out early for a teacher conference so they didn't have no more classes for the rest of the day. Juliet and Daisy were sitting on the floor doing homework. Auggie was laying on the couch drawing while Ezra was sitting in a chair reading Hamlet and Scott was in another chair looking over some football plays. They were all quiet when they heard a knock at the door. Nobody bothered to move.  
  
Scott: ( yelling) Come in.  
  
In walked their dean Mrs. Lang. She was smiling, she especially loved this group.  
  
Mrs.Lang: ( smiling) Afternoon everybody.  
Juliet: ( perky as usual) Hi Mrs. Lang.  
  
Everybody then looked behind Mrs. Lang to see four men in black suits come in. One was carring suitcases and the three others were carring boxes.  
  
1st man in a black suit: Where should we put the bags, mame?  
Mrs. Lang: ( pointing to a empty room) In there.  
1st man in a black suit: Yes, mame.  
  
All four men went into the room and a few minutes later came out.  
  
1st man in a black suit: Have nice afternoon, mame.  
  
With that all four men walked out and shut the door behind them.  
  
Mrs. Lang: Your roommate should be here any minute. She was just looking around.  
  
Just as she finished the last sentence there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Lang went and opened it and a girl came in. Everybody just starred at her.  
  
Mrs. Lang: Everybody this it....  
Juliet: ( cutting her off; in shock) Shelby.  
Mrs. Lang: ( now confused) Do you all know each other?  
  
Shelby looked at the dean.  
  
Shelby: We went to the same school. Thank you again, Mrs. Lang, for showing me around but I really must unpack.  
Mrs. Lang: Of course. Bye everyone.  
  
With that she walked out. Juliet started to run up to Shelby to hug her. But right as she was about to Shelby put out her hand and just shacked Juliet's hand.  
  
Shelby: ( very professional) Hello Juliet.  
  
She looked over Juliet.  
  
Shelby: Hi Daisy, Ezra, Auggie, Scott it's nice to see you all again but I really must unpack.  
  
Shelby turned around and went into her room and shut the door behind her.  
  
Scott: ( a little shocked still) Okay, that was weird.  
Daisy: ( letting out a worried sigh) You can say that again.  
*~*~*  
  
Shelby hadn't been out of her room all day. It was eight o'clock now and the cliffhangers had ordered a pizza. They had just sat down to eat it when Shelby came out in a pair of of jeans and a t-shirt that showed a tad bit of her stomach.  
  
Juliet: ( trying to be nice) Do you wanna piece of pizza?  
Shelby: No thanks. I just came to get some water. Um.. where are the glasses.  
Auggie: Top shelf by the fridge.  
Shelby: Thanks.  
  
Shelby had to stand on her tip toes to be able to reach a glass. When she did her shirt lifted up in the back a little and the cliffhangers could see something purple on her back. But they didn't say anything. Just as Shelby had poured water in her glass the phone rang. Scott got up and answered it.  
  
Scott: Hello? ( a few seconds later) Yeah she's right here. ( handing the phone to Shelby) It's for you. Sorry we don't have a cordless so you'll have to talk in here.  
Shelby: ( grabbing the phone) Thanks. ( into the phone) Hello?   
  
All the cliffhangers listened to Shelby's conversation with intrests.  
  
Shelby: Are you okay? ( seconds later) I don't care answer me. ( a few seconds later) Okay, he didn't touch you. ( again a few seconds later) Well right now you can't stay with me. First I have to get him to sign the papers. Okay and I'm not staying here for long just until I can get the papers signed and then you can come live me in an apartment. ( her voice started to crack and you could tell she was trying not to cry) If he does anything call me. I don't care if it's two in the morning. Okay just call me. I love you too. Bye.  
  
Shelby hung up the phone and saw everyone starring at her.  
  
Ezra: Are you okay?  
Shelby: ( taking a deep breath) Listen I don't expect you guys to be nice to me or to even care about me after what I did to you all. And as soon as a dorm comes open or I can find an apartment I will move. And I'll try to stay out of your way.  
Juliet: Why did you leave?  
Shelby: Things happened this past year.  
Daisy: What?  
Shelby: ( not knowing what to say so she tries to put on the tough act) I wanted to leave. I wanted to get away. Okay.  
Scott: I don't belive that for one second.  
Shelby: Well it's the truth.  
  
Shelby starred at Scott for a few more minutes and then turned around and went into her room closing the door.  
  
Auggie: She sounded upset on the phone.  
Scott: Something's up.  
Juliet: How do you know?  
Scott: I just do.  
*~*~*  
  
All the cliffhangers except for Shelby sat in the kitchen when the phone rang. Scott who was cooking with Ezra so he just hit the speaker phone button.  
  
Scott: Hello?  
  
A guys voice came on the line.  
  
Man: Is this the resident of Shelby Merrick?  
Ezra: Yes. But she isn't here right now can I take a message.  
Man: Yeah tell her it's her drug dealer.  
  
Everybody looked up and starred at the phone.  
  
Man: And I got some hot new stuff in today. Tell her she'll love it though it is a little bit out of her price range.   
  
With that the man hung up and a beeping noise came through the speaker. Daisy got up and hit the turnoff button.  
  
Juliet: You don't think she is back in that do you?  
Daisy: I hope not.  
*~*~*  
  
Shelby walked into the dorm to see everybody sitting at the table.  
  
Scott: Shelby, we need to talk.  
Shelby: Talk.  
Daisy: Are you on drugs again.  
Shelby: ( confused) What? No.  
Auggie: Well why did a guy call here saying he was your drug dealer and he had some hot stuff for you.  
  
Shelby busted out laughing all of a sudden. Everybody looked at her confused.  
  
Shelby: ( calming down.) He was my drug dealer when I was on the streets. Right after I went to Horizan he went to prison. When he got out he went into the real-estate bussiness. He is looking for me an apartment. He loves freaking out collage kids by doing that. I'm sorry for the miss understanding.  
  
Everybody let out a sigh of relief. Just then the phone rang.   
  
Shelby: That is probly him.   
  
Shelby walked over and picked up the phone.  
  
Shelby: Hello? ( a few seconds later) Peter. ( ten seconds later) Is she alright. He didn' t touch her. ( 40 seconds later) Okay. So he should be any minute.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
Shelby: Nevermind that is probly him. Bye.  
  
Just as she hung up the phone Juliet walked in with an older man. Shelby walked past them into her room and a few seconds later she came out with a pack of papers and a pen. Everybody was in the kitchen now. Shelby handed the man the papers and the pen.  
  
Shelby: ( calm but stern) Sign them. Sign them, Walt.  
  
Everybody's eyes widened.  
  
Scott: ( thinking) So this is the bastard that hurt her. What is he doing here?  
  
Everybody was thinking the same thing.  
  
Walt: No.  
Shelby: ( getting upset) Damn it, Walt, just sign them.   
Walt: ( smirking) Not until I get the money.  
  
Shelby walked over to her purse and grabbed her check book out of it. She wrote a check and tore it out.   
  
Shelby: ( calmly but harsh) Here is two million dollors. It is all yours if you just that paper.  
  
Walt leaned over on the counter and signed the stack of papers Shelby had given him. He then handed her the papers and grabbed the check. He walked over to her.  
  
Walt: Nice doing bussiness with you.  
Shelby: You need leave. Now.  
Walt: Alright.  
  
Walt started to walk off but not before he slapped Shelby hard on the back. Shelby fell forward putting her hand on the counter to hold her up. She held her breath trying not to scream or cry.   
  
Walt: ( smiling) Sorry, your back is probly still sore. But I promise if this check bounces I'll do worse to you then I did to your back.  
  
With that Walt turned around and left. Ezra ran up to Shelby and helped hold her up. Ezra pulled up her shirt to see where Walt hit her. Her whole back was black and blue.  
  
Ezra: ( in disbelief) Oh my... Shelby how did this happen? ( not giving her time to answer) Guys help me.  
  
Nobody could see Shelby's back since Ezra was in the way. Everybody walked over to her and saw her back. Shelby was leaning on Ezra trying not to cry from the pain where Walt had just hit her.  
  
Scott: Oh my gosh.  
  
Scott grabbed Shelby carefully and picked her up a took over to the couch and sat her down. Shelby had calmed down by now.  
  
Daisy: Shelby, how did this happen?  
Shelby: ( trying to think up an excuse) Mugger.  
Daisy: Don't lie to me. Now tell me the whole story and I mean from the beginning.  
Shelby: Fine. When I first went home it was only supposed to be for a week or two. Then I was going to go to Florida with you guys for the summer vacation.  
Scott: ( a little anger in his voice) Yeah. But you never showed up.  
Shelby: When I got home I found out my grandmother had died. And she had left me five million dollors.  
Juliet: ( practicly yelling) Five million!!  
Shelby: Yeah. Well I couldn't go on the trip because I had to fill out forms and vist lawyers all kinds of stuff. And I could never get a hold of you guys so I decided I'd call right after the summer ended because you guys would be back.   
Scott: ( confused) You never called.  
Shelby: That's because a few weeks after I got home, Walt got out of jail and my mom let move back in.  
  
Everybody looked at the floor.  
  
Shelby: Jess couldn't go back to Horizan until summer ended so I stayed there to watch after her. But during the middle of summer my mom had a car accident and died. ( starting to cry) Walt got custody of Jess and he wouldn't let her go back to Horizan. But thankfully I got the house. Well I was not going to let him live with her by herself. And he wouldn't let me call anybody on the phone. He would threaten to take Jess away. I was scared if I left then he'd hurt Jess. So I stayed there. A few weeks ago a lawyer came to the house and said that in the will of my grandmothers that I had to go to collage by a year after she had died. It had almost been a year and if I didn't go then I'd lose all the money and it would go to Walt since my mom was dead. Well I was not letting him have that money and Jess.   
Scott: ( starting to feel bad) Shelby, I'm so...  
Shelby: ( cutting him off) Two weeks ago Walt got drunk at went into Jess's bedroom and tried to attack her. I jumped on him and he grabbed a wooden bat that was in Jess's room. ( crying harder) And I couldn't stop him no more because he just kept hitting me with it over and over. Until he finally passed out. That's why I gave him two million dollors for custody of Jess. Thankfully she is at Horizan now. He's like a nightmere that just won't go away.  
  
Shelby started crying harder as Scott cradeled her in his arms and kissed her softly on the lips.  
*~*~*  
  
hope you liked it so far.  
i'll try to hurry with the next part.  
dont' forget to review.  
bye  
sam 


	2. Notice

This is a notice to who all cares. I will be retiring from writing the story To Meet Again. I am really busy, have no idea where to go with the story, and I have a new future fic coming very soon. So if you would like to take over this fic just email me at lovewriter_13@hotmail.com and I will be glad to give it to you.  
  
Thankx  
Sam 


End file.
